Episode 018
Break It! The Infinite Wall!! ( け！ の ！！, Kudake! Mugen no Kabe!!) is the 18th episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary With their firepower boosted by the addition of Kidou Yuuto, the team are ready to tackle Senbayama Junior High and their unbreakable defense. But unless they get their pass coordinated, all their hard work will come to nothing! Will they able to break the iron defense? Plot The match against Senbayama is about to begin, but Hibiki doesn't let Raimon start until the missing member shows up. That member turns out to be Kidou Yuuto, who officially joined the team, much to everyone's surprise. The opposite team also didn't expect him and glare when they see him. Kakuma Oushou looks through the Football Frontier Tournament Protocol and reveals that if a player trsnsfers before the start of the match, he may be aknowledged as a player of the team. Senbayama's captain is confident that even with Kidou in the team, Raimon won't be able to break through their tough defense. Before the match starts, Hibiki announces that Kidou takes Shishido's place, but Endou tells him to stay warmed up in case they need him. During the first ten minutes of the match, Raimon struggles with their passes because they still didn't adapt to each others' new strength, allowing Senbayama's members to easily steal the ball from them. Ikui Shouji uses the first hissatsu, Mogura Feint, to get past Kazemaru. Hibiki has a flashback scene where he talks to Kidou about analyzing the team's power carefully in the first half, to which Kidou respons that ten minutes is enough. After Raimon's members miss some passes again, the ball lands to Harano Tooru, who uses the hissatsu Run Ball Run to dribble past Max and Kurimatsu. Domon fails stopping him with Killer Slide, but Kabeyama succeeds with The Wall. Tanushimaru Shigeki gets the ball and scores the first goal for his team using Shine Drive. After ten minutes, Kidou acquired all the data he needed and starts commanding the team what to do, which helps the team in their coordination and their passes start connecting. Someoka starts scoring with Dragon Crash, but the goalkeeper stops his shot with Makiwari Chop. Kidou reveals to the others that they improved a lot in their physical abilities and their individual differences is what resulted in their inconsistent passes. Three members of Senbayama use their hissatsu Kagome Kagome on Max and steal the ball from him, however Kidou gets it back with a slide tackle and passes it to the forwards. Someoka and Gouenji try scoring with Dragon Tornado, but it gets stopped by Mugen no Kabe and the first half ends with Senbayama in the lead. Kidou suggests a strategy that might help th team break through Mugen no Kabe, which Handa protests against because it's different from their usual soccer, but then he reluctantly accepts his idea. However, even with Kidou's strategy and the hissatsu techniques they use (Inazuma Otoshi, Honoo no Kazamidori, Inazuma 1gou), they can't break the infinite wall. When everyone becomes discouraged that they can't break the opponents' hissatsu, Endou reminds them that the match isn't over yet and their real hissatsu is the power to not give up to the very end, which they used in all their previous matches. After his pep talk, everyone regains their confidence. In the last two minutes, Kidou, Endou, and Gouenji manage to create Inazuma Break, which is able to break through Mugen no Kabe and score their first goal, while the second mark was scored by Someoka's Dragon Crash. At last, Raimon is able to win the match by 2-1. Happy that they won, Shishido gives Endou a hug, then starts crying. Later that day, Gouenji and Kidou meet up with Endou, who is doing his usual tire practising. The latter two start discussing, and Endou tells Kidou how much he's been wanting to play soccer alongside him ever since he first kicked a ball towards him. Kidou also tells how he wants to play a different type of soccer, which he thinks he can do in his new team. Meanwhile, Aki gets a call from an unknown number, which turns out to belong to Ichinose. Major events *Raimon wins the match and advances. *Kidou joins Raimon officially. **With Kidou, Inazuma Break was learned. Hissatsu used * (Debut) * (Debut) * * * (Debut) * * (Debut) * (Debut) * * (Debut) * * * * (Debut) Gallery Kidou's decision.PNG|Kidou's first appearance in Raimon. Mugen no Kabe in IE 18 HQ.PNG|Mugen no Kabe. The first Inazuma Break HQ.PNG|Endou, Kidou and Gouenji's Inazuma Break. Proverb Mamoru Our real hissatsu technique is our passion to not give up to the very end! Trivia *In the final scene, right before picking up Ichinose's phone call, Kino Aki hums to the tune of Seishun Oden, which is the episode's ending song. Navigation